Velox/Mechan Probe
Background The Mechans are a race of androids that have been guarding a planet named Heaven for over 1000 years. They have been awaiting a group called Noah 9 to arrive and colonize the planet. When a ship encounters them, the Mechans refuse to answer any questions from the other ship unless their questions have been answered correctly first in regards to if the intruders worship Layton, if they are Noah 9, and if they would like them to initiate Code Red. If these questions are answered correctly, they will allow the other party any information from their databases that they wish to inquire about. Mechan Probe Probes guard several planets, including Heaven, Spexi and at least one of the 6 plamets known to the Nomad Probe. When a ship comes in orbital range of one of the planets that a probe guards, it will initiate communications by only demanding “respond”. Afterwards, it will ask the other party a series of questions by only numbers; if the other party does not give a correct response to the numbers during the interrogation, the probe will start firing at the ship. If the number code is cracked, on the Genesis version of the game, the probe will leave, allowing the other ship to land, whereas on the PC version, it will state onscreen that permission was granted to land before leaving orbit. The probes weigh 100 tons and have a shield class of 5. They are armed with phasers and carry Endurium, cobalt and molybedenum. Specifications *Weight: 100 tons *Shield class: 5 *Weapon: Phaser *Known cargo: Endurium, cobalt, molybedenum Additional information *There is no known “official” name to these probes, as once a scan is done during an encounter, it will only be identified as a “ship”, although it seems to be a defensive probe or drone. *The holy number of the Mechans is six. Whenever the probe states a number, if the number six divides into that number an even number of times, the non-Mechan ship’s communications officer must respond with a yes, or no if the number cannot be divided by six evenly. If none of the numbers during a session can be divided evenly by six (resulting in all “no” answers), or if “yes” is the response to any number evenly divided by six, at the end of the session the probe will leave, allowing the other party to land. *The correct way to take control of the Mechans is to state during a communications session that you do not serve Layton if the Mechans ask, that you are the Noah 9 expedition, if you would like the Mechans to initiate Code Run (meaning that they are ready to start colonizing Heaven), and that you are prepared to land on the awaiting Heaven. The real Noah 9 expedition actually did not make it to Heaven, becoming lost in 3480, when the Lasthope Scoutship endured a crippling explosion during its voyage, cutting short their mission filled with a crew and colonists on board, having to land instead on the first planet at the coordinates of 175, 94. A log was found on a ruin on the planet in 4620 (dated several days later from the distress call heard at 175, 94), which it is assumed the last remaining members (and possible offspring) of the jettisoned escape pod perished eventually, as no human life was found on the planet (hence why the Mechans would state during a communications session they had been waiting a long time for Noah 9 to arrive). Category:Starflight ships